


Do you feel the same?

by sushichan



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, chamwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichan/pseuds/sushichan
Summary: Woojin tips Jihoon’s head up to look at him. He’s beautiful. And close, way too close. His eyes are dark and his lips are parted a little bit, a perfect slot for Woojin to lick into.





	Do you feel the same?

It’s one of those rare days off for Woojin. Even rarer still is that he’s all alone in the dorm, as the other members still haven’t come back from either visiting their families, or from their individual schedules. Either way, Woojin decides he deserves some quality time, and what better way to spend the last hours of his day off than locking himself up in his room and beating his dick senseless until he comes to the thought of being inside Jihoon?

He figures he doesn’t have a lot of time so he strips off his shorts and gets to work quickly. He pumps himself and realizes how long he’s been holding it in. It’s tough having a tight schedule and a roommate who’s constantly around. Especially when said roommate is the cause of Woojin’s urges.

“Jihoon!” He moans shamelessly into the empty room, too consumed to notice the shell-shocked boy standing in the open doorway.

He gasps as his cock twitches in his hand and opens his eyes to see Jihoon, hand still raised in the air after having pushed the door open. His eyes are wide, taking in the scene before him – Woojin with his shorts discarded on the floor, feet propped up comfortably on some pillows. His eyes travel to the now-still hand that’s still at the base of Woojin’s cock.

“This-“ Woojin starts, too stunned to even attempt covering himself up. “-is not what it looks like.”

He feels his cheeks burning up. He wants to _die_. Jihoon’s going to disown him, they’re never gonna be pink sausages again – what the fuck, why is he even thinking of pink sausages right now? Anyway, he’ll probably insist on changing rooms – though he won’t tell the hyungs about it, because Jihoon is a good guy. But he knows he’ll despise him in secret for harboring less-than wholesome feelings for his best friend.

Woojin ducks his head, as if from an oncoming blow from Jihoon’s words.

He has had more fantasies about Jihoon than there were contestants of Produce 101. But in none of those dreams could he have predicted the next words that come out of Jihoon’s mouth.

“Let me-“ he swallows thickly. “Let me help you.”

Jihoon looks at him with the earnest eyes that’s earned him millions of fans with a single look. Except this feels more intimate, with a hint of vulnerability that makes Woojin weak.

Jihoon waits for his answer, uncertainty clouding his features. And if there’s one thing that Woojin hates, it’s when Jihoon’s carefully cultivated confidence crumbles, leaving a mire of insecurities in its wake. It swims in his eyes and Woojin knows if he says the wrong thing, Jihoon might close up to him forever.

“S-sure,” Woojin says shakily. Because although he knows it’s the right thing and it’s what he _wants_ – god knows how much he’s wanted this – it’s also new and frightening for both of them.

Jihoon walks up to him carefully, eyes loaded with an emotion Woojin can’t quite place. He can’t believe what was supposed to be one of his comfortable and perfectly enjoyable solo nights is turning into an emotional jerk-off, courtesy of his best friend.

Jihoon doesn’t kiss him; their relationship had _never_ been like that. At least, that’s what Woojin’s self-denial told him, all those times he caught Jihoon looking at him with more than admiration in his eyes. He’s only now beginning to rethink what his quiet sighs and almost-touches mean.

Instead, Jihoon cards his fingers through his hair slowly, as if savoring the feeling. He looks like he’s going to kiss his forehead, or something equally sweet and tender, but Woojin’s dick, which he’d neglected in the face of his embarrassment, twitches at the sensation of Jihoon’s skin on his own.

Woojin’s sure this is the most mortifying experience of his life, ever. But at least it breaks the tension, and Jihoon can’t help but release a chuckle that elicits a relieved smile from Woojin. It soon turns into laughter bubbling in his stomach and they laugh it off, Jihoon slapping his thighs and flopping around on the bed cutely.

Woojin gives him a stern look. This should be a blow to his pride. The man he loves is _laughing_ at his dick – but he’s not offended, because he knows they’re just relieving the tension from this bizarre situation they’ve found themselves in.

To Woojin’s displeasure (but not really), Jihoon recovers his composure along with his coyness. He takes one look at Woojin’s dick and raises his eyebrow. “Impatient, aren’t we?”

His eyes are still bright from laughing, but there’s also a hint of what Woojin now realizes is desire. Jihoon bites his lip teasingly because that’s what he _does_. It’s not Park Jihoon if he doesn’t fucking play with your heart and leave you wondering whether he’s going to crush it into a million pieces. It’s what his fans go absolutely crazy for.

And Park Woojin, number one fanboy, knows he’s utterly fucked.

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s had feelings for Jihoon. But it wasn’t a sudden thing. It happened gradually - a small smile here, a little skinship there. Shy conversations that turned into cute wrestling matches. Before he knew it, they were inseparable, and Woojin couldn’t believe he’d actually found someone who he could relate to on a spiritual level.

 

Jihoon coaxes his hand away gently, replacing it with his own. His hands are neither cold nor warm, and it feels strangely comfortable around Woojin’s shaft. He regrets that thought when Jihoon moves his hand to rub his thumb over the head of Woojin’s cock. He gasps.

Jihoon looks - he looks good, hair falling perfectly over his dark eyes. His adam’s apple bobs as he avoids looking at Woojin’s face, eyes fixed resolutely on his cock.

Woojin tips Jihoon’s head up to look at him. He’s beautiful. And close, way too close. His eyes are dark and his lips are parted a little bit, a perfect slot for Woojin to lick into.

It’s Jihoon who licks his lips before kissing him, and it’s better than Woojin thought it would be. His lips are soft, and Woojin slides his tongue over them. Jihoon gasps in surprise but doesn’t pull back. His hand on Woojin’s cock falters, but he’s so far gone that it still feels good. It’s taking all his willpower not to rut up into his palm.

Jihoon pulls back from the kiss and whispers, “Just let it out, Woojinie.” He sounds hoarse. Strained.

Woojin shakes his head. “Not like this.”

Jihoon drops his hand. “Why?”

“I want you to-“ Woojin stops. What does he want? “I want to help you too.”

Jihoon blushes. “Is that what we’re calling it now?” He asks, trying to avoid his eyes.

“It is,” Woojin says firmly. “We do it together, or not at all.”

Woojin looks at him for confirmation, but Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“Let’s do it.”

 

Jihoon looks away as he shimmies his pants and boxers down. He stands in front of Woojin, who’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

Woojin doesn’t know where to look either; shouldn’t he be professional? Business-like? Unaffected? They’re just helping each other out after all.

“Hey, can you really do this?” Jihoon asks, eyes now trained on him. “I mean, we could stop, if you wanted.”

“No, no. This is. Cool.”

 _Smooth, Park Woojin. Smooth_.

Jihoon doesn’t look away, and it helps Woojin gain confidence. He finally looks at Jihoon’s cock, and – he can’t be objective about this at all. He’d thought about this before, of course. And while Jihoon isn’t huge, he’s pretty and thick. His cock is pink and clean and raw, with a few veins popping out that Woojin would love to lick someday. And… he’s already half-hard, a fact that both of them ignore.

He gasps when Woojin first touches him, just rubbing his thumb across the shaft to warm up. _He can’t believe he’s doing this_.

What Woojin isn’t prepared for are his reactions. He doesn’t know what he expected – cute sounds? Manly sounds? But the breathy moans that come out of Jihoon’s throat are ten times more arousing. They’re not fake-breathy moans like in porn; they’re just long and low, part honeyed, part guttural.

Jihoon’s eyes are closed and Woojin takes the liberty to admire him. He suddenly wishes they’d taken off their shirts too. But this – Jihoon looking like he’s thoroughly enjoying _Woojin’s_ hand on him, his lips slightly parted as before – is almost too much already.

“I thought-“ Jihoon moans. “I thought we were doing it together.”

“Hmmm,” Woojin hums. “Can we do it standing up?”

“Wait, no, lie back down, I’ll-“

Woojin lies down willingly, and Jihoon looks briefly surprised. He swallows, though, and looks at him determinedly. When he approaches, his eyes are dark, almost like a predator’s. Woojin’s breath hitches.

Jihoon’s body is lithe, like when he dances, sliding over Woojin. He does something short of a body roll and Woojin malfunctions all over again. He covers his eyes with his hands.

He pauses, leaning over Woojin and trying to peer into his eyes. “Hey, I thought you liked what you saw.”

Woojin blushes harder. “I might like it a little too much.”

When Jihoon pries his hands away from his eyes, Woojin sees he’s pouting. It’s so cute and at odds with the Jihoon just a few seconds ago that Woojin laughs and pulls him down into a kiss again. This time it’s sweeter, and Woojin tries to convey more of his emotions into it.

Jihoon breaks the kiss to align their cocks. He braces himself over Woojin, arms weighing down on either side. It’s a view that Woojin had considered before – he’s not really sure whether he would have liked to top or to bottom. But this feels good, and –

Woojin loses all coherent thought as Jihoon moves and their cocks rub together.

Jihoon groans above him and Woojin can’t help it – he arches up slightly off the bed, chasing the friction of their cocks rubbing together again. He curses and Jihoon moans; he couldn’t have imagined how good this would feel.

Jihoon continues moving at an excruciatingly slow pace. Excruciating, because it’s _so slow_ but also the perfect pace to just _feel_ Jihoon against him, his heavy breathing, his weight on top of him, and the delicious friction between them.

He closes his eyes and lets himself just feel the mounting sensation in his cock – he’s nearly there, he knows. He feels the telltale tingling in the pit of his stomach.

He knows he’s done for when Jihoon picks up the pace, hips thrusting down onto Woojin until he cries out. He spurts out onto their stomachs, but Jihoon keeps going in sharp, perfectly-timed thrusts.

Jihoon looks at him like he’s trying to memorize his face. It’s such a tender, loving look that it melts all of Woojin’s doubts away. He feels Jihoon’s thumb brush over his forehead, wiping his hair away, before his hips stutter and he comes against Woojin’s stomach too.

 He bites back a groan before his arms give in and he collapses on top of Woojin, who takes his weight easily. He snakes his arms around Jihoon and just holds him, listening to his soft pants.

He rubs his hands across Jihoon’s back until he rolls off him, curling into himself on the bed. He gets up and brings back towels for both of them, carefully wiping Jihoon off before himself and the bed.

“Come on, you gotta get dressed,” Woojin whispers. “The hyungs might come home.”

Jihoon groans and rolls over. He pouts up at him. “I don’t want to move.”

Woojin takes a breath. He still can’t believe he has _this_ Jihoon on _his_ bed. Cute, naked, pouty Jihoon.

He feigns annoyance. “Get up right now!”

“Nope.”

He crawls over to where Jihoon is. “You’re not gonna get up, huh?”

He pokes his ribs and peppers Jihoon’s cheeks, jaw, and neck with forceful kisses.

“Ahhhhh, what are you so mad for?”

“You.” This time Woojin kisses his forehead.

“Okay, okay, I’m getting up.”

 

Woojin doesn’t know how things work, or if he should initiate The Talk™. But Jihoon beats him to it just as they’re snuggling each other to sleep.

“Woojin?” He asks, turning to face him. He looks up at him with doe eyes. “I like you.”

“Oh,” Woojin says, blushing.

“What do you mean, oh?”

“That’s me having an ‘Oh shit, I’m gay’ crisis.”

“We were literally jerking each other off like thirty minutes ago.”

“Yeah, I know, give me time.”

Jihoon gives him a scrutinizing look as he tries to calm down.

Woojin takes a breath. “I’ve liked you for a long time, you know.”

“Oh.”

“Did it just hit you too?”

“Yeah, oh shit I’m gay.”

They both laugh and Jihoon leans up to kiss his jaw. “Boyfriends?” he asks, giving him the hopeful, pleading look he knows Woojin’s weak for.

He groans. “What am I gonna do, say no?”

“Boyfriends,” Woojin confirms, smiling as Jihoon kisses him again.

 

 

 

“You’re in a scarily good mood,” Seongwoo says with suspicion.

The members come back to the dorm the next day and it feels like things are back to normal. The hyungs tote grocery bags with meat in them, and the younger members come out of their rooms to scrounge for snacks.

“What are you talking about?” Jihoon asks. “I’m always in a good mood.”

“Did y’all finally bone or something?” Jaehwan asks casually while putting the groceries on the counter.

His comment prompts various reactions from the members – Jisung chokes on his aloe drink, Guanlin pats him on the back, Daehwi and Sungwoon look delighted, Seongwoo smirks, and Jinyoung looks disgusted and done. Daniel is the only one who looks genuinely happy for them.

 “Jaehwan!” Minhyun chastises him.

“What?” Jaehwan asks the world at large. “It’s not like we didn’t all know.”

“So, the question is, who topped and who bottomed?” Daehwi asks, eyes glinting.

“David Lee Daehwi!” Jisung says authoritatively. “Go back to your room, you’re too young for this.”

Daehwi executes the most extra eye roll, and Jisung backs down a little.

“Why are you all already assuming we had sex?” Jihoon asks, before blushing a little.

“Yeah, we didn’t even go all the way it was more like-“ Jihoon hits Woojin before he can continue.

“Okay, I deserved that.”

There’s a pause, before various exclamations of either delight or misery. A chair is thrown to the ground.

“Ha! You owe me two hundred thousand won _each_!” Sungwoon’s voice rises above the din, pointing at several people in the room.

“Well, there goes my food allowance.”

“Seongwoo, stop wailing and get off the floor!”

“Okay, but we still don’t know who topped-“

“They didn’t _do it_ , which means Daehwi, you owe me-“

“I’m fucking rich!” Sungwoon says in disbelief.

Jihoon recovers from his adamance, and just shakes his head and looks at Woojin. He catches Jihoon’s hand under the table and blushes a little, making Woojin’s heart do flips. They watch the mayhem unfolding around them, and Woojin thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I'm debuting as a Wannable fic author with this horribly unbetaed fic. Thanks for reading!  
> hmu on Twitter! I'm @mintytaekooks


End file.
